


The Season of Goodwill 6

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim is not amused.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - antlers prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 6

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 6: Prompt: **Antlers:**  


“Oh, no, Chief, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me! There’s no _way_ I’m wearing that!” 

Jim stared askance at the headdress Blair was holding out to him. A headdress with large, velvet-covered foam antlers attached. 

“Oh, come on, Jim. Please? It’s not as if I’m asking you to wear the whole reindeer costume, man! It’s just a token gesture. Along with a red nose, of course…” 

Blair was using his very best pleading puppy dog expression, and it was inevitable that eventually Jim would succumb. He hoped! It was just that between them, Rhonda, Megan and he had managed to persuade most of their friends and colleagues in MCU to join in the fun on Christmas Eve, and he didn’t want Jim to be left out. Whether his big lover wanted it or not. He knew very well that Jim would draw the line at wearing anything too outlandish, but antlers and a red nose surely had to be doable. 

“Pretty please, Jim? I’ll make it worth your while later, man!” he wheedled unashamedly. “After all, if I’m going to dress up as an elf, and Joel’s going to be Santa, and Megs and Rhonda are dressing up too, it’s the least you can do! 

“And after all, Rafe and H have agreed to wear the real reindeer costume, even if they’re still arguing over who’s going to be the ass end!” 

With a disgruntled sigh, Jim held out his hand. It was no good. He knew he was beaten, and it could be worse, he supposed. _He_ might have been arguing over being the ass end of a reindeer costume too. 

“Oh, all right, Chief. Hand it over. I’ll wear it. But I expect my compensation like you promised!” he added with a leer. 

And Blair beamed at him, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. 

“Oh, you’ll have it, Rudolf! I promise!”  



End file.
